Applications or client servers that host various business capabilities (e.g., merchant websites, online checkouts, and transaction environments) frequently get backlogged or go offline and occasionally crash. Consumers interfacing with such business capability systems demand confirmation of transactions and assurance that the transactions will proceed to completion without delay, despite such complications. Without guarantee processing, consumers must wait for a completion or failure response from the business capability. In prior art systems, guarantee processing required that the individual clients or merchants managed and monitored exception processing and completed balancing of transaction records sent against transaction records processed. Accordingly, there is a need for a central system and method for providing real-time confirmation of a transaction and for ensuring that the transaction proceeds to completion.